ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Khyber Who?
This is the first episode of Season 2 of Ben 23: (Series) Plot (Khyber): The Nemetrix is complete, Psychobos. (Psychobos): Excellent. Where is the bearer of the Omnitrix now? The scene switches to Ben, who is drinking a gyro-flavoured smoothie (Rook): I suppose you are not thoroughly enjoying this drink? (Ben): Yes, yes I am. (slurps from the cup) Yum. Hey, Rook, wanna try? (Rook): I will stick with the crab smoothie you just bought. (Ben): It's more expensive than mine. I almost used a millionth of the money I got from the latest sponsorship. (Rook): I understand. (makes a puking face) A blast shoots straight at Ben, but Rook pushes him away (Ben): Who dares do this to me? (Rook): Ben, focus. (Ben): Yeah, whatever. (transforms) (Fireflower): Fireflower! Wait, who are we fighting? Khyber jumps down a building and punches Fireflower to an end (Fireflower): So that's the guy! (grows vines around Khyber) Khyber easily breaks the vines (Fireflower): Hey, brother, you're tougher than I thought. Why don't we...uh...make peace or something? Khyber taps the Omnitrix and Ben transforms (Tiger Man): Long time, Tennyson! Are you sick of me? NO ONE GETS SICK OF ME! (punches himself) (Khyber): Fool! (Tiger Man): Did someone call me a fool? NO ONE CALLS ME A FOOL! (punches Khyber hard). LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' GUY I JUST MET AND WHO CLEARLY WANTS TO DESTROY ME FOR NO APPARENT REASON, TIGER MAN WILL DESTROY YOU! He punches Khyber even more. Rook turns his Proto-Tool into a bolas and catches Khyber. (Khyber): Interesting weapon. But I have something greater. He whistles and his dog appears. (Tiger Man): Seriously? A dog? TIGER MAN WILL DESTROY YOUR PET AS WELL! (Rook): Ben, you have to calm down. (Tiger Man): Calm down? CALM DOWN? LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' PSYPHON- (Khyber): Enough! He whistles and his dog transforms into Buglizard. (Tiger Man): A giant lizard? Dude, TIGER MAN HAS FACED VILGAX THE CONQUEROR OF 23 WORLDS AND SURVIVED! You think one small lizard will defeat me? (Khyber): As a matter of fact, yes. Buglizard lunges at Tiger Man and sprays fog in his face. (Tiger Man): TIGER MAN CAN'T SEE! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I CAN'T SEE? (starts punching random things) (Khyber): Eliminated. Now, on to you, Revonnahgan-(Rook fires an arrow at him) Slow reflexes. Tiger Man punches Khyber accidentally (Tiger Man): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' GUY I JUST MET AND WHO CLEARLY WANTS TO DESTROY ME FOR NO APPARENT REASON, TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON! (Khyber): Fool! (presses a button and a metal cage drops onto Tiger Man) (Tiger Man): NOW WHAT? The cage fills with water and the water washes off the fog (Tiger Man): AAAH! I'M IN WATER! (Rook): Ben! (blasts off part of the cage, allowing Tiger Man to escape) (Khyber): You fools! (Tiger Man): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' GUY CALLIN' ME A FOOL! NOBODY CALLS ME OR PSYPHON A FOOL! (Khyber): Psypho-(gets kicked by Rook) Ah! (falls) (Tiger Man): GOOD WORK, PSYPHON! Tiger Man runs towards Khyber and Rook readies his Proto-Tool. Khyber whistles and his dog transforms into a Crabdozer. (Tiger Man): HA! TIGER MAN AND PSYPHON CAN EASILY WIPE YOU INTO INNER SPACE! (detransforms) (Ben): Or...not. Rook, cover me! Rook jumps on Ben. (Rook): Covered! (Ben): Get...off me! I told you to stop the dog, okay? Dude....I need this thing to recharge. (Rook): You are not the only one who can stop the dog. (fires a net at the Crabdozer but it breaks it easily) Or, maybe you are. But remember one thing, do not transform into a Pyronite! Ben 23 transforms. (Charcoal Man): Charcoal Man! Say what? (blasts Crabdozer with fire) Unharmed? Crabdozer charges at Charcoal Man and hits him with her horn. (Charcoal Man): I need to improvise. He shoots fire at a pillar that melts and the molten lava covers Crabdozer. (Charcoal Man): That worked well, I guess. Crabdozer gets rid off the lava and attacks Charcoal Man, pushing him to a wall. (Charcoal Man): This starts to hurt! Rook? Rook shoots a blast at Khyber, but he dodges and takes out his sword. Rook turns his Proto-Tool into a sword. (Khyber): No one has defeated the Greatest Huntsman in the Galaxy! (Rook): Your arrogance is your biggest weakness. Crabdozer pushes Charcoal Man even harder. (Charcoal Man): I need to change, or I will become Pie Man! He transforms. (Sonicsound): Sonicsound! This is a new one! He escapes from Crabdozer and divides into four copies. (Sonicsound 1): Wow! (Sonicsound 2): This... (Sonicsound 3): ...is... (Sonicsound 4):..cool! He shoots some sonic screams, which make Crabdozer back off and revert back to her dog form. (Sonicsound 2): This... (Sonicsound 4): ...is... (Sonicsound 1): ...even... (Sonicsound 3): ...cooler! Khyber's dog transforms into Mucilator. (Sonicsounds): Uh oh! Mucilator throws off some Sonicsounds and they disappear (Sonicsounds): Aw....man! (transforms) (Rook): Do not transform into Smash Cricket! Ben transforms. (Eye Guy): EYE GUY! GOOD ENOUGH? (gets punched by Mucilator) (Rook): I think not. Eye Guy blasts a hole though Mucilator, detransforming it (Eye Guy): YEAH! THE....EYE GUY! (Robot Commentator): And...it's Eye Guy! Everyone who guessed Eye Guy will get an Eye Guy gyro set! Eye Guy flexes his muscles and reverts. (Khyber): This is not over yet. We are just getting started. (walks away with dog) Azmuth arrives at the scene. (Azmuth): Ben Tennyson. Well done, though your overconfidence almost got the better of you. I would like you to start training on Galvan. (Ben): Uh...okay! THE END Characters *Ben *Rook Aliens Used By Ben 23 *Fireflower *Tiger Man *Charcoal Man *Sonicsound *Eye Guy By Khyber's Dog *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Mucilator Villains *Khyber **Khyber's Dog Trivia *In this episode, Ben as Tiger Man also has hydrophobia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 23 Category:Season 2